Hold Onto Me
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Yaoi songfic with song Far Away by Nickelback InuSess


Disclaimer: Bwahahahaha! Me? Own the series? No, not a chance. Sorry, that 's all Takahashi's stuff. The song is "Far Away" by Nickelback, who I'm not really a big fan of, but I do like some of his stuff.

! WARNING !

Yaoi, incest (kinda) , LIME (not lemon, thus T rating.)

Hold Onto Me

Underneath the Godtree at sunset, the two brothers reunited. It had been weeks since their last encounter. Inuyasha was staring at the indention in the bark made by his old love.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes_

A deep, even voice interrupted his reverie, "Where were you all this time, Inuyasha?"

The boy only turned his head, then seemingly dismissed his elder brother by giving him his silhouette. "Obviously, somewhere you can't get to me." He replied tersely. "I think I might stay there."

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Sesshomaru didn't bat an eye. There was no anger, no sadness, nothing betraying his emotions. Somehow, he highly doubted that his sibling was managing to keep the same calm.

"You mean to go be with that human wench of yours." He tossed his head, "In the usual circumstance, I would say 'do as you please', but..." His eyes turned hard. "Not this time."

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left_

"I won't allow this." He slowly moved forward, steadily getting closer and closer to someone he knew was not going to back down from the unspoken challenge. This lowly being, who had never been afraid of him.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Inuyasha swiveled around, "What's it to you, half brother?" He had a venomous tongue.

Even still, something in his tone gave away his true objective for coming out into the open.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along, __And I miss you_

There was a falter in the graceful steps. In silence, both gazed upon the face in front of them. Their expressions were very similar, neither wished to show their true emotions. And yet...

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_

The demon lord unsheathed Toukijin, "I simply won't allow such a ridiculous thing to happen."

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Inuyasha drew out his fang. "Who the hell do you think you are?" _  
_They both rushed at each other. Their swords collided, causing a few sparks to flare between them. The half demon aggressively bared his fangs, while Sesshomaru was the epitome of cool.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance_

"You don't belong with her, Inuyasha." He said monotonic.

They were gridlocked, a silent battle of will fought through their eyes.

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

When the half demon found his strength fading, he cried out, "It's my life, dammit!"

They pushed off by their blades. Inuyasha moved to thrust, but Sesshomaru just jumped into the air. As he came down, he began a barrage of swings. Of course, they were defended easily enough, but it wasn't a blow to Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was after.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up_

With one swift slash, Tetsusaiga flew through the air. Sesshomaru brought up his sword, and put it scarily close to the boy's neck. Of course, the stubborn one held his ground with an aura of raging defiance.

_'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

"Have you forgotten, little brother?" He brought his weapon slightly back. The boy couldn't hide his confusion. "Your life belongs to me."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you_

Of course, Inuyasha denied such a thing. "Like hell! Quit acting like you give a damn!"

_Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go_

In a flash, the sword is thrown off to the side. Sesshomaru roughly shoves his resistant brother, causing him to fall back, gasping for air.

_Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

The elder brother rushed forward. His arm snaked around the boy's waist, and proceeded to push their bodies together in a forced embrace.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long_

His head dropped down, and he caught himself simply staring at the one he had called an opponent. Inuyasha's eyes were closed, his chest rose and fell as he gradually regained control of lungs.

_So far away_

No more hesitation.

Been far away for far too long

_But you know, you know, you know_

Sesshomaru firmly placed his kiss on Inuyasha's lips.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay_

At first, there was no reaction, and the demon lord wanted a reaction. Tenderly, he nipped the bottom lip, playfully licking where he had 'abused' the soft skin. At last, he captured a moan from his brother.

_'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

When he pulled back to get a glimpse of Inuyasha's face, he was suddenly held on either side of his face by a pair of hands. They drew him back for a more passionate response.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along, __And I forgive you_

After he was released, Sesshomaru was surprised once more as those same hands stroked his cheeks for a brief amount of time. All too soon, they stopped.

_  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

The demon lord had to ask, "And about the human?"

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

Inuyasha clutched the front of his elegant attire, and pulled him close. His head moved so they were cheek to cheek, so his lips brushed against the demon lord's ear as he roughly spoke. "What human?"

_  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

They backed away for a moment. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a smile of unabashed adoration. It caused only a small smirk to appear on Sesshomaru's face.

_Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

Possessively, the demon lord seized his brother's lips once more. The half demon didn't resist, but instead kissed back with a primal force of his own.

Keep breathing

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

The sun drifted down, abandoned them to majestic stars, and their place within each other's arms.

_Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_


End file.
